


Red Eyed Gaze

by ParkerStark



Series: Kingfisher and His Little Monster [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Because Phil is a Crossroads Demon, M/M, SO, Supernatural is only there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is dead, Tony is drowning, and when he figures out what he has to do to get Phil back, he's in for a nasty surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Eyed Gaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ringshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringshadow/gifts).



> The Prequel slash Setup to The Crossroads. Features [The Wonderful Ringshadow's Phil Coulson](http://govthookercoulson.tumblr.com).

Tony is….drowning without his King. He just sits, and watches scenes go by on replay, and remembers, and tries to get around without his soulmate. He doesn’t know what to do without Phil at his side, and there with his unconditional care and support and love .

He stands, and eats, and drinks, then walks Hero, and it’s all so normal that he hates it. He wants the skies to be burning. He wants the air to scorch and the people to scream because Phil is gone, how can you keep going on??

Ignorance….is bliss, he supposes, though he feels numb, personally. Clint had told him…that with Phil gone, Tony’s fire has blown out. He doesn’t build anymore, can barely pull himself out of bed.

Today he’s in the bed, and he’s in Phil’s hoodie, though he’s halfway to tears…because it doesn’t smell like Phil anymore.

He’s falling apart…and then he sits up, and frowns. He knows magic exists, met Phil because of it. There has to be a way to bring Phil back.

And he discovers talk of crossroads deals. A box, your picture, some bones and other odds and ends…and then he buries it, hears the air shift…

And turns around to meet the demonic red gaze of his husband.


End file.
